(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved shock eliminator, more particularly to a shock eliminator for use in constructions such as bridges and houses and having the dual mechanisms of sliding and swinging to thereby enhance shock eliminating effect and safety of constructions.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Shock eliminators for building constructions can be divided into pseudo-spring type and sliding type according to mechanical properties. Manufactures have developed a kind of friction pendulum supporting type shock eliminating device, which combines the features of the pseudo-spring and sliding types. Relevant studies first appeared in a report by the earthquake engineering research center of U.C. Berkeley, V. Zagas, S. S. Low and S. A. Mahin, 1987. The inventor of this invention also published relevant studies in the U.S.A. and Taiwan, C. S. Tsai, 1995; C. S. Tsai 1997; C. S. Tsai, Chi-Jen Huang, 1998. The inventor has good knowledge of the principles of the shock eliminators, and are well aware of the drawbacks associated with conventional shock eliminators, which are set forth below:
1. As the construction of the friction pendulum supporting type shock eliminating device is not properly designed, the components are disposed to lie one above the other without any interconnection and are therefore independent. During an earthquake, if there is an elevating force (which often occurs at the side columns of a building), the components of the shock eliminator will become detached and fail to provide the shock eliminating function, which may result in damage to the building.
2. Due to improper design, the conventional friction pendulum supporting type shock eliminating device easily accumulate dust after prolonged use, which affects the sliding mechanism and may eventually cause the shock eliminating device to lose its function.
3. The conventional friction pendulum supporting type shock eliminating device is complicated and time-consuning to manufacture, which is not economical.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved shock eliminator to overcome the problems of the prior art.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved shock eliminator for use in constructions such as bridges and houses and having the dual mechanisms of sliding and swinging to thereby enhance shock eliminating effect and safety of constructions.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.